You Belong To Me
by 2pinkstarbabii
Summary: Paige McCullers is Alison DiLaurentis's latest victim. When a mean prank goes too far away. Emily Fields, Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, and Spencer Hastings decide to end their friendship for good with their ringleader. Is there a reason for Alison's cruel bullying towards Paige?. Will she realize that she lost the ones who cared about her the most?. EMISON
1. Every Game You Play

**A/N Hey guys! This is my first time writing a Pretty Little Liars Fanfic. I decided to turn on my creative outlet to avoid the Pretty Little Liars hiatus depression. While my favorite couple is Emison, I am straight. I'm just a big fan of Sasha Pieterse and Shay Mitchell. I was always intrigued by their relationship towards each other. It's different than the other couples in PLL. It always keeps you on your toes wondering what is going to happen next.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

 **EMILY FIELDS P.O.V**

I was leaning against the lockers, listening to Alison DiLaurentis drone on and on about how her parents bought a house in Miami. She was a rich beautiful tall blonde girl with ocean blue eyes. She wore a pink ruffled tank top, blue capri jeans, and white heels. She held a Betsy Johnson pink purse with a huge black bow on it. The girl was filthy rich and she loved bragging about it.

Who is this girl you may ask?. Well you see, Alison DiLaurentis is the ringleader of my group friends that consisted of Hanna, Aria, and Spencer. It all started a couple months ago on the first day of high school. I was sitting alone in lunch when Alison walked up to my table and asked me to join with her. She seemed really sweet and genuine. The second day of school, I sat in my lunch table waiting for my new friend. She walked up to me with another blonde girl named Hanna Marin This time she was chubby and wore floral blouse, dark blue jeans, and black heels. She smiled warmly at me as Alison told me she would be joining us for lunch. I was honestly happy, I had made two friends at Rosewood High. The third day of school, Hanna and I were sitting in the lunch table happily chatting, we had hit it off, the moment we met. Alison walked up to us and introduced to a brown haired girl named Spencer Hastings. She was the most nerdiest girl I had ever met, she wore black glasses, a black blazer, a white top, and a black pencil skirt. By the fourth day of school, Hanna, Spencer and I had become the best of friends, we sat in our lunch tables awaiting to see who Alison would bring next. Eventually, she walked up to the table with a black-haired girl named Aria Montgomery, she looked like an artsy girl as he had a pink streak in her hair. She wore a black sweater, red plaid overalls, a black fedora hat and converse shoes.

I didn't know it back then, but Alison had created a group of minions to would do whatever she wanted. She was sweet as candy and had us entrusted her with our deepest and darkest secrets. Overtime, she would use our secrets to get us to do what she wanted. It then became clear to me that she was a mean and manipulative girl. Eventually, she became the queen of Rosewood High, Alison was the most popular girl in school, Hanna, Spencer, and Aria became her possy. As much as she was mean to the entire student body, she was a good friend to us despite her manipulative ways. Alison was always there for us and made us feel special.

She had a strong personality, and didn't take shit from anyone. I loved that about her. I had a huge crush on her. She was breathtakingly beautiful and I wished she was gay so we could have a relationship with each other. I stared at her lips wishing I could kiss them all day.

"Hello," Alison snapped her fingers in front of my eyes. "Earth to Emily, are you deaf?."

"N-no," I stammered nervously. As much as I adored the girl, I was very much afraid of her. I was scared that she was going to make a mean comment or blurt out my deepest darkest secret.

She smirked and whispered in my ears. "Do you have a girl in your mind?" I winced. Just last week, she caught me hooking up with Paige McCullers, a girl who had a huge crush on me. I accepted her date proposal. But i decided I wasn't ready for a relationship with another girl as I still have not told my parents that I Emily Fields is a lesbian.

"Thought so" Alison whispered back. She grew a wide smile and looked at all four of us. "This is lovely. Isn't it?. The five of us together."

"Your so cheesy, Ali" Hanna shot back.

Before Alison could respond, Paige Mcullers was walking down the hallway. She turned her glance at Paige, crossed her arms, and shouted. "Hey Pigskin, this is not your territory."

Scared, she looked up at Alison and walked even faster. Which made Alison more amused, she stepped up to Paige and spoke. "Follow me girls!"

She grabbed Paige and snarled. "I'm not finished with you yet." All four of us stood behind of her in silent watching Alison bully another girl.

"Doesn't Em look beautiful today?" She asked grinning. My eyes widened in shock as the other girls looked confused.

Paige looked at me and mumbled. "Yeah, I guess so."

Alison was silent for a moment before turning her gaze back at me and asked. "Doesn't Paige look ugly?. She looks like a boy with that haircut of her. Doesn't she, Em?"

I nodded my head and faked a laugh. "She looks like a horse"

She scrunched up her face and gave an evil look, a look that I feared the most. "If I ever see you walking by me or my girls. I'll murder you. And you can count on that. I have friends who got out of jail. So if I ever catch you in a conversation with Emily or any of my friends. I'll kill you."

"Your a monster, Alison" Paige said quietly.

Alison slapped her and pushed her against the lockers. "Wrong move, Pigskin." She shouted.

"C'mon, girls," Alison motioned for us to walk away with her. "This dyke does not know what's she's in for!"

"A dyke?" Aria questioned as we scurried behind her to get our next class.

Alison turned around and faced us. We stopped dead in our tracks and awaiting to hear what would come out of her mouth.

"Someone who likes girls," She responded as her eyes darted back to me. "Ladies. I have a plan. I know how to get pigskin off our tail. Especially you, Emily. She's in love with you." Her beautiful evil smile grew on her face.

I looked up at her and grabbed her arm and murmured softly. "Don't, Ali"

Alison pushed me off and asked darkly. "Do you like her Em?.Do you love girls too?"

"No, Ali," I gritted my teeth looking on the ground. "Maybe, I think your going a bit too far."

"I'm doing this for you Em," She rested her hand on my shoulder. "She's ugly and smells like a rat. She does not need to be following you like a lost puppy. I see the way she looks at you. She follows you everywhere you go. She creeps me out."

"Isn't that a good thing," Hanna asked, her eyes darting back to me. "i mean, it's a compliment. Right?"

"Shut up Hanna," Alison rolled her eyes. "Okay, here's what I need for you guys to do."

* * *

It was 2pm and all of us were waiting outside in the school outdoor cafeteria. We had been waiting for twenty minutes. "Where is she?" Spencer asks impatiently.

"I dunno," Aria mumbled. "That girl loves to be fashionably late."

"Oh, you know me so well," Alison's voice boomed. We found her sitting on the table with a huge smirk on her face. She stood up from her seat and picked up three cans of paint. "Emily, you know what to do. Make me proud."

I nodded as I scanned the lunchroom to find Alison's latest victim. There, she was walking to find an empty table. I ran over to her and flashed a smile. "Hey, Paige."

"What do you want, Fields?." She asked, anger boiling up in her eyes. I look back at Alison, she was standing there with a huge grin on her face and the girls behind her threw me a nervous look.

"I just wanted to say that you shouldn't mind Ali," I told her. "I think your a beautiful girl. Don't let her get to you." I said, putting my hand on her shoulders.

She threw my hand away and snarled back. "You know what Fields. Just get away from me. I don't ever want to talk to you."

"No!" I wailed as I pressed my lips against hers.

Paige broke herself from our kiss and smiled shyly. "I knew you'd come into your senses."

I gulped as I forced myself to say. I felt horrible for what was going to happen to Paige. She didn't deserve it. "Not really"

Not even a few seconds later, a can of paint was being thrown over Paige's head. The three other girls surrounded me and threw paint on all over her clothes.

"I told you to not ever talk to Emily." She laughed.

Alison looked at me and grabbed my arm. We both ran out of the cafeteria and into the school library. We ran into an aisle of book shelves and panted heavily. She grabbed a book and sat down on the floor. I sat down beside her and watched her open a book, read it for a minutes and laugh.

"What's so funny?" I ask nosily.

"Their names," She chuckled. "Piss, Wassle, Mr. Pumplechick."

"I can't believe you read the whole thing, Ali" I replied.

"I didn't. Im scanning the pages." She winked. "I can make you a cheat sheet. There's no way i'm reading this entire book for class."

"I had a dream last night," I interjected. "I had a dream that Jenna wasn't blind anymore." I smiled widely referring to The Jenna Thing. Last week, Alison had thrown a firecracker in Jenna's garage as a harmless prank that went downhill because God Knows What.

Alison frowned. "Don't think about it, Emily. They have all sorts of operations that they can do at the hospital. Just don't think about it."

"No, listen to me." I begged for her attention. "I had a dream that she back home for the hospital. She could see again."

Her frown formed into a smile. "That's why I love you, Emily. Your big on happy endings."

I blushed as she spoke even more. "This book is from my favorite author. Can I read you something?."

I nodded.

She flipped a page and read aloud. "I loved her against reason. Against promise. Against peace. Against hope. Against happiness. Against all discouragement that could be. Did you get that part yet?."

I looked at her as butterflies flew in my stomach. She looked so beautiful and right then, I decided to make the bold move.

I leaned towards her and kissed her. We pulled apart and she smiled shyly at me.

Alison DiLaurentis was a girl I loved. She was mean but she was also very loving and caring to her friends. The good outweighed the bad. That's what love is supposed to be right?. When you love someone, you accept all of their flaws. I loved her despite everything she had done in the past. Something about her was special. You can't help who you fall in love with. When it happens, it just happens. I knew that this about to be the start of something new.

* * *

 **A/N Thanks for reviewing. Before I let you all go. I was wondering if you could read my "Cries Within The Suffering" It's a High School Musical fanfic. REVIEW**

 **Summary: Troy Bolton wanted death to consume him. He was tired. He had enough. He was tired of his mother beating him and his identical twin brother up Trevor Bolton at home. He was tired of being sexually abused by his stepfather. He was tired of being bullied at school. Will a certain someone show him that life is worth living or will he finally commit suicide?. TROYELLA**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this story and I hope you all review! Thanks a ton**


	2. Every Bond You Break

**A/N Hello Guys. It's been officially two years since i published this story. I actually forgot about this. But i logged into my story and found this story. I read it and i was like "damn" i want to know what happens next. So i took it upon myself, whipped out my laptop and began to write. Hope you guys enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **EMILY FIELDS P.O.V**

"Did you see how Pigskin cried?." Alison laughed loudly. "How could anyone love a girl like her?."

It was a few hours after Alison pulled the prank on Paige. We were all sitting in Spencer's backyard, laying on a blanket, eating and talking. It was a lovely end to an amazing afternoon. Alison had kissed me in the library, winked and scurried out of the room before I could make a response to our little moment. But after school, she pretended like nothing was happening. It was a little discouraging to say the least.

"Harsh, Ali." Spencer quipped. "What did she ever do to you?."

"Don't you get it?. Pigskin loves Emily," Her beautiful sparkly ocean blue eyes darted back at me. "Honestly, Em. Not that I think that you are into girls or anything. But like c'mon. She has a face that only a mother could love. I mean, let's be real." Alison laughed

"Isn't that a little racist?." Hanna asked innocently.

"Homophobic." Spencer shot back. "Use your brain, Hanna."

I rolled my eyes and dug my fingers into my bag of potato chips and threw a chip at Spencer's face.

Spencer chuckled back and grabbed a few chips from her own bag and threw it at me. "Hey, what was that for?.'

I stopped laughing, my face grew serious and I lectured her. "Spencer, be nice to Hanna. Don't be so mean to her."

My response caused Spencer to laugh. "Really, Em. C'mon you know how ditsy that question was."

Hanna stood up, pressing her black with red roses dress and spoke firmly. "I may not be the brightest of the bunch. But I know I have a talent in fashion."

Alison chuckled and leaned her chin on her fingers to eye Hanna. "Maybe, if you lost a few pounds." She winked. Hanna plopped back on the blanket, dropped her bag of chips and stared at the ground.

"Woah, Ali-" Spencer started.

"Shut up, Spence," Alison barked and looked at Hanna innocently. "I'm just helping Hanna out. I mean, you said you wanted to work in the fashion industry one day. Well i'm just giving a wide eyed dreamer some advice."

I rolled my eyes again and scolded. "Ali, that was uncalled for." I grabbed Hanna's body and hugged her tightly as I could. "Your beautiful, Hanna. Don't let Alison get to you."

Alison's eyes darkened and crossed her arms. "Aren't you a little too close to comfort, Em?"

I winced. I wondered if she was using my secret to mess around with me. It would be a typical Alison DiLuarentis move. But still, I loved how fearless and bold she was. I know that she can be cruel sometimes, but I know that she can be an amazing and scary all at the same time. But the way she gets people to be afraid of her, it kind of turns me on.

"Ali," I shook my head.

Alison winked at me. "Don't worry, i'll keep your little secret."

Her comment sparked interest among the girls. "What secret," Aria asked curiously.

"Oh, it's nothing," Alison stood up from the blanket and brushed off any excess grass from her outfit. "C'mon girls. I'm bored. Let's go do something fun."

My lips formed a smile. No matter how frustrating and bossy, Alison could be. I honestly loved it. Her bossiness and the way she wanted things her own way was cute. I get angry with Ali all the time with how she treats us. But I know Alison, deep down inside of her is a sweet and vulnerable girl that is just putting on a facade to hide her emotions from the world. When it comes to people, I always try to seek the good in them. Alison DiLuarentis is no exception. She truly is a special case in this particular situation.

We all stood up and cleaned everything up. As we entered the house, Ali's body was leaning against the door with her arms crossed. Before I could step inside the house, Alison grabbed by my arm and looked at me. "Oh, Em, Your sweet like candy. That's why I love you. Thank you for being you." She smiled. Alison grabbed my arm, I grinned like an excited child waiting to open her christmas present. I felt the sparks fly as her skin came in contact with me. Whenever I was near, my heart would flutter.

And my heart fluttered just like that.

* * *

The following morning, all four girls were walking behind Alison in the school hallway. She was dressed in her yellow ruffled tank top, capri's and a Louis Vuitton bag. As we walked, guys would stop what they were doing and look at her in amusement. Girls looked jealous.

Alison saw Paige putting books in her locker and as she walked past her, Alison used her hands to push Paige into the locker. "Watch where your going, darling." She smirked as we continued our walk down the hallway.

When we reached Ali's locker, she stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. "Hey, Em. Could you try to open my locker for me."

I sighed and jumped forward to do my usual chore every morning. Alison asked me to open her locker for some unknown reason. When I threw her locker door open, the blonde beauty smiled, put her hand on my shoulder. "Thanks, your a peach." She opened her backpack and threw everything into her locker. She stared into the mini mirror plastered on her locker door. She grabbed a tube of lip gloss and swiped it on her lips, her eyes staring at the reflection of me in the mirror. "Don't I look beautiful, Em?. Do you think this is my color?."

"Of course,"

"Thought so," Alison grinned.

Suddenly, Paige was slowly walking past by her locker. Alison's eyes caught the brunette. She stepped forward and grabbed her hands. Her face inches towards Paige's. "Did you remember what we talked about yesterday?. I said don't go near me or my girls."

Paige scoffed. "Your girls?. More like your minions who are scared of you and do whatever you tell them to do."

"Weather that's true or not. At least, I have friends. And you," Alison sneered. "Zero."'

Paige laughed. "I'd rather have zero friends than a bunch of fake puppets."

Alison grabbed her lip gloss and threw it against her face. "I'd rather be pretty then looking like a boy. Grow a beard, why don't you," She shut her locker and walked away, laughing loudly. "Let's go girls." We immediately followed her like lost puppets.

"Oh," Alison turned her body around to look at Paige. "If you ever try to come talk to me. I'll bury you alive." She flipped her shiny blonde hair and walked away as the girls followed her.

I sighed as we continued our journey down the school hallway. I never understood what Alison's deal was with Paige. As soon as she became the new girl in school a couple of months ago. Paige was Alison's new target and she often taunted her every single day. Her taunts turned to silly pranks once she found out that she asked me out.

What I didn't know was that Alison was going to create devious plan that would ruin someone's life forever.

* * *

Hanna, Aria, Spencer and I were sitting in the lunch quad outside eating. Hanna poked at her huge bowl of pasta, Spencer was complaining about the B that she given in math class and Aria and I were making fun of how cheesy and dumb, the show Glee was.

Hanna perked up from her bowl of pasta, stood up from her seat, picked up her lunch tray and announced. "I'm so done eating like this. I need to lose weight."

Spencer stopped complaining and looked at Hanna with a concerned look on her face. "Are you still fussing over what Alison said yesterday."

"Maybe." She murmured softly.

My eyes widened. "Hanna Marin, you are not fat. You are perfect the way you are. You know how Ali is. She can be a bitch sometimes,"

"Woah, Emily," Hanna replied back. "I'm shocked. You cussed."

"Okay, okay," I rolled my eyes. "That's not the point, Hanna. You don't need to starve yourself to look beautiful. You are perfect the way you are."

"Seriously, Hanna. Sit down and eat." Aria ordered.

"You guys are seriously stressing me out," Hanna groaned, "Whatever, i'll be right back." She scurried away.

Spencer looked at Aria and I silently. "We have to let Alison stop talking like that to Hanna. Look at what she's doing to her. If you don't say anything, I will."

Aria chimed in. "Not just to her. But to us."

"Guys, she's our best friend. She means well in a very harsh Ali way." I defended her.

Spencer rolled her eyes. 'I don't know how I can get through to you. Enough is enough, she's driving Hanna into an eating disorder. "

I shrugged and bit into my sandwich. "Okay, well i'm not going to say anything. If you want to say something, be my guest."

"Ladies, hello," a soft voice greeted behind us. "What are we talking about?"

We looked behind us, Alison put hand against her wrist and her other hand on the lunch table. "Go on."

"Nothing." Spencer answered, chickening out.

It was typical of Spencer to always complain about how Ali always treats us and says she is going to stand up to her. But she never does.

Alison sat on the lunch table, looked at her perfectly manicured nails and said. "So today at gym, we were playing dodgeball, Pigskin tries to fucking throwing a ball at me to try to hurt me. And just to see her do that. It was just hysterical because she looked like a fish on land, gasping for air. She looked stupid."

I sighed. "Can we stop talking about Paige, it's actually starting to get annoying." Every conversation fixated on Paige every single day."

Her eyes darkened and her gaze fixated on me. "Because you love the fact that pigskin loves you. You just like the attention, admit it. Emily. No guy in this school has taken an interest in you. So you are enjoying all this love and attention from pigskin. " She snarled.

"Woah, Woah, Ali." Spencer interrupted. "What the-.'

Alison turned her attention on the smart brunette. "Save It, Spence." and turned back to me.

She smiled and put her hand on my shoulder. "Oh, Em. I like to play when i'm bored." She winked at me. "You know me."

"Okay," I answered back, my eyes darting back to my hands. I knew she was holding my secret against me. A year ago, she caught me looking at a girl's ass last year in sophomore year and ever since, she's been making sneaky remarks about me. My mind wandered about the kiss yesterday. Was she toying with my feelings?.

"Okay, girls." Alison began. "I have an amazing idea. An hilarious one. " Her eyes darted back to me with an evil one.

I felt anxiety ripple through my body. I had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

It was 2:30pm, thirty minutes before school ended. It was only a matter time before we put our plan into action, in our case, it was Alison's plan. Aria, Spencer and I were standing against the lockers waiting for Alison to make her fashionably late grand entrance.

"Where's Alison?." Spencer sighed,

"Making her usual grand entrance," Aria remarked.

My stomach was rippling with anxiety. "Are you sure that this is a good idea?"

"No, Em. It's never a good idea. We are on planet Alison and we are just her minions following orders." Spencer replied back, rolling her eyes.

"If you hate being Alison's friend," I asked her. "Then why are you still here?"

Before Spencer would reply, Hanna scurried on over to us. "I just got your S.O.S. What's going on?."

"Your late," A voice boomed. "Time is ticking, Hanna. We don't have enough time."

Our attention fixated on the beautiful blonde that stood right in of us. She crossed her arms and smirked. "Get ready for free entertainment girls. Follow me."

We reached the end of the hallway, we stood in front of a staircase that led to the first floor of the school. Paige McCullers was making her way up the stairs.

Alison crossed her arms and shouted. "And where do you think your going?. I told you to leave me and my girls alone. But you don't like to listen, do you?."

Paige looked up at her, annoyed. "I'm not even doing anything to you and your minions."

Alison walked down the stairs and neared her face against Paige. "I saw you look at Emily's ass early this morning. You humor me sometimes, pigskin. No one could ever love you. Not even, Emily."

Paige's eyes darkened and slapped her in the face. "Will you shut up about her. I don't give a damn about her, you or any of your fucking minions."

"Think again, pigskin." To my horror, I watched Alison push Paige off the stairs. Her body bounced on the steps before it landed on the floor.

"Ali," I shouted, scared. "What did you do?."

The blonde turned around, I could see fright written all over her face. She took a couple of deep breaths and looked at me. She turned back around to see Paige's body. She was unconscious lying on the floor. Blood oozing out of her head. "Let's go!"

Before we could say anything else, Alison ran away as far as she could. She ran out of the school, the girl practically ran a mile. Her final destination was the park near Spencer's house.

"Alison, stop running." I shouted, practically breathing heavily. I couldn't believe what Alison had done. I didn't know if Paige was alive or dead. I knew that Alison was really cruel, but this was really low, even for her. If Paige is dead, she's a murderer. As much as I loved Alison, I couldn't look at her the same way anymore.

"Holy shit, Ali. What have you done?" Hanna says, tears forming in her eyes. She began to walk back and forth.

"Let's pretend this never happened," Alison reassured her, catching her breath. "Let's pretend the Paige thing never happened."

"The Paige Thing Ali, really," Spencer yelled with fear in her voice. "Your are literally doing the most, you made Jenna blind and now you practically killed another girl. And you just expect us to swaddle around the pond like ducks waiting for what you are going to do next and help you get out of it."

"So what are you saying?" Alison's ocean blue eyes searched our faces.

Hanna, Aria Spencer and I all stood next to each other in a straight line. I couldn't believe what was going to come next. As much as I loved Alison DiLaurentis, she was no good for us. I let her get away with a lot of things. But this was too far, if Paige was dead, we were gonna be accomplice to murder. I was always worried about the police finding out about the Jenna thing. Now this is another thing that I have to add to my list. I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't bare to look at Alison's beautiful face anymore, I was angry.

"I'm saying, we're done." Spencer answered calmly. "We're done."

Alison crossed her arms and smirked. "So you are trying to get me voted off the island?."

"That's exactly what i'm saying."

"I made you Spencer, I made all of you," She retorted back as her sparkly blue eyes scanned the four of us. "Before me, you were just some goody goody in plaid that did whatever mommy and daddy told you to do."

Spencer huffed. "You are so full of yourself. You just think that you brought us together, you can treat us like puppets."

"But you are, don't you see that," Alison sneered. "You don't exist without me."

"Really, Ali,' Spencer shot back, anger fuming in her dark chocolate eyes. "Then answer this. What is a leader without any followers. Because it seems to me the question is weather we will exist without you. But weather you exist without us. And as far as I am concerned, you are dead to me already."

Stunned, Ari, Hanna, and I looked at each other with shock. Alison's eyes darted back to us and then back to Spencer. She gave a cold look before she walked away.

"And the devil has finally let the building,' Hanna commented which caused us all to laugh for a minute.

"But wait," Aria realized. "We are still going to be considered Alison's accomplice, you know. If she really is dead."

"Technically, we did not do anything." Spencer replied. "But if we make a phone call to the police and report what had happened. We will be let off the loose and we can let Alison deal with it."

"That's a good idea, Spence," I pulled out my cell phone and handed it to her. "Your idea, your phone call."

"You guys are such chickens," Spencer laughed before she dialed 911. "Hello Officer."

My mind wandered back to Alison as Spencer talked on the phone. We were all free from her. But I was still sad, I was no longer friends with her, I didn't even get a chance to even talk about yesterday's kiss. But my conclusion was that Alison played with my feelings. Out of everyone in the group, I was the easiest to control and used my feelings for her so I could remain loyal to her. My anger bubbled at the thought of it.

"Thank you, Officer," Spencer ended her phone call. "The deed is already done."

* * *

It was monday morning, I was brushing my hair in front of the mirror thinking about all the possibilities that was going to await at school. I wondered if we were going to be Alison's next victims of bullying.

"Emily, the bus is here!" Mrs. Field's called out.

"Coming." I yelled back. I picked up my school backpack and threw it over my shoulders. As anxious as I was, I was eager to know what was going to happen at school."

When I arrived at school, I saw a bunch of kids huddled in groups talking with another, all I heard was the name "Paige." I walked down the hallway to find my friends. I finally saw Aria, Spencer, and Hanna engaged in a conversation and I walked over to them. "Did you hear anything about Paige?."

"The word on the street is that she's in the hospital in a coma," Aria answered back. "God, Ali stooped so low."

"I wonder if they know that Alison pushed her," I wondered, thoughts wondering my mind.

"Better be," Hanna responded. "Because im not going to jail because some sociopath decided to kill her prey."

The sound of heels clicked the ground. We turned around to find Alison DiLaurentis walking down the hallway in a pink floral dress with a light denim jacket. Behind her was a group of four girls, she spotted us and flashed an evil smile as she walked.

"It looks like she didn't have a problem finding new dolls to play with," Hanna observed.

"Well, that's Alison DiLaurentis for you," I replied back, shocked.

"Alison DiLaurentis, Spencer Hastings, Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, and Emily Fields, please report to the principals office." A voice boomed over the sound speakers.

The four of us looked together in fear and shock. "It's game time." Spencer muttered under her breath.

* * *

The clock was ticking and ticking. As time went on, my anxiety worsened. I sighed as I sank into my seat in the principals office. I was sitting next to Alison who was staring straight into the blindfolds of a window with no expression in sight. Her eyes were focused on the window while the other girls and I were whispering in hushed tones. The door swung open, Princpal Hackman entered the room, behind him were four police officers

"Shit." I mumbled, I was scared as hell. How was I going to explain this entire situation to my mom and dad. I did not want to disappoint my parents.

"Just don't say anything," Alison hissed back to me. "And you'll be fine. So shut up."

Principal Hackman slid into his chair and rested his hands on the desk. He cleared his throat. "So girls, Paige woke up early this morning. She's in stable condition and should be in full recovery and will come to school in about a month."

Alison faked a smile. "That's great. I'm happy to hear that." The rest of us nodded in unsion.

"Paige told us that Alison and her friends were the ones that pushed her down the stairs. I'm sorry but you guys are under arrest," Princpal Hackman confirmed with a stern glaze. "I have called your parents. They will meet you at the police station."

"Actually," Alison interjected. "It was me that pushed her down the stairs, sir. They just watched."

My eyes widened in shock and I looked at Alison. She gave one last look at me and gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Alison DiLurentis, you are under arrest for aggressive battery against Paige MCullers." A police ordered.

The blonde stood up and turned around to face us. She gave us a cold hard stoned look as she was handcuffed and escorted out of the room.

We could not believe that Alison DiLaurentis threw herself under the bus and saved our asses. Who knew the ice cold queen had a heart.

* * *

 **A/N Well that's chapter two. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave a review, i'd like to hear your thoughts on this.**

 **P.S Who's excited for Pretty Little Liars: The Perfectionsts?.**


	3. Every Smile You Fake

**A/N Hey guys. I just want to thank you for all your nice reviews/feedback. However, i wanted to address some reviews from the first chapter. These last two chapters, i wanted to explore how Alison treated her friends before her past and her friendship before here. I know this this story is a bit rushed. But i didn't want the plot to drag on and on because nobody has time to read 30 chapters of a fanfic. At least, for me. I can't wait to dive deep into the story and write.**

 **ENJOY! HAPPY READING.**

* * *

It has been one year since Alison DiLaurentis got arrested and went to jail for domestic battery against Paige McCullers. A year since i've seen that beautiful blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, and pink juicy lips. The judge had decided that since Alison was only sixteen at the time and in the eyes of Paige's lawyers and her family, she was deemed as a sociopath bully. She was only sentenced to twelve months in prison. She would have been sentenced for two years had she not admitted what she had done."

Things have changed so much since Alison had been in jail. The Paige McCullers bullying incident had been become viral and was the #1 topic of the news on television, it even got to Good Morning America and Today Show. Alison's trial was shown on television all over America. Unfortunately, since Spencer, Aria, Hanna and I were accomplices to the incident, the press and police were all over us. Reporters camped outside our houses and our school. The paparazzi photo=graphed us all around rosewood weather we liked it or not for the first three months. We were known as Alison's evil friends and the country made brutal comments on Facebook and Twitter. The attention was overwhelming and frustrating to say the least. Sometimes, I wished Alison had thrown us under the bus. I hated waking up every morning before school and see my parents look so disappointed in me. Not only it ruined my reputation, but it also ruined my friendship with the girls. In school, when the four of us would walk together, we would get gawked at and over time, the attention got too much and we started to distance from each other. Simply because we didn't like the label the school had labeled us as Alison's minions. I felt like sitting in a jail cell away from all the press, drama, and disappointment would seem like heaven to me.

I walked up the steps of Rosewood High, ready to start my senior year of high school. Like I said, things have changed since then. After the girls and I stopped talking last March, I sat alone in lunch everyday until the first day Paige had returned to school for the first since the incident. She suffered brain damage and remained in a rehabilitation center. I walked up to her table and made an sincere apology for not only the incident but for pushing her away. We started dating again and I came out to my parents. It was a struggle for my mom in the beginning but she accepted it.

Suddenly, a pair of cold hands covered my eyes. I turned around to find my beautiful girlfriend, Paige standing behind, grinning. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her body and gently kissed her.

"I have something for you," Paige takes a mini box out of her pocket, opened it and it showed me what was inside. There lay a diamond ring with the initials E + P Forever. "I know last year was pretty rough for the both of us. But this promise ring I have for you is to show you that no matter what will happen, I will love you through it all."

Paige slipped a ring into her finger and pressed her lips against mine. "I love you so much, Em. Nothing and no one will bring us apart."

We looked back at the building in front of us. "Are you ready?."

Paige mumbled back. "Ready as I'll ever be."

We both held our hands together and embraced the halls of rosewood high for our final year at the school. We made it to my locker and I started to throw books inside of it, dreading for the first class of the day.

I heard the sound of heels clicking the ground, I spun around to find Hanna Marin in a pink blazer, white buttoned top, black plaid skirt, ankle heeled boots, and a black Chanel bag with her trusty sidekick Mona Vanderwal.

Over the past year, Hanna lost weight and became friends with loser mona who also had a makeover. The girls stopped what they were doing to stare in jealousy and boys stared at her boobs. They were the new queen bees of the school and Hanna was the new Alison DiLaurentis 2.0.

Hanna felt my gaze at her, she turned her eyes at me and smiled widely and then proceeded to continue her walk.

"Happy first day of school everyone, " A familiar voice shouted who belonged to none other then Spencer Hastings, the new class president. "Don't forget, senior pep rally is on Friday. Don't forget to show your school spirit."

I smiled. "Hey, Spencer."

Spencer perked up and smiled. "Hey Emily, hey Paige." She walked over to me. "Remember, Emily. School elections are next month and i'm running as class president again this year. Don't forget to vote for me. " She opened her purse, pulled out a pin button with her face and an american flag behind her."

"And why wouldn't we," I replied. "You are an amazing class president. You are gonna do great things this year."

Spencer cracked a small smile and changed the subject. "I'm really happy for you and Paige."

"Thank you. Same to you as well." We both exchanged friendly smiles before she walked away to shout about the school prep rally and give out pin buttons to the students of rosewood high.

After Alison had been arrested, Spencer was the first to distance herself from us to work hard in becoming class president. And it worked, I feel like everybody stopped staring at us or talking about us. We were no longer Alison's little minions. And then Hanna became closer with Mona and then Aria moved to Iceland so her family could escape all the press. However, I saw on Facebook that she and her family moved back to Rosewood.

I thought about how we all worked hard to run away from our reputation at school and in order to do that. We had to distance from each other. I mourned our friendship. I loved our little group. It felt like I was apart of something special. I couldn't believe how so much has changed over a course of a year. I truly missed it.

 _Flashback_

 _Alison, Spencer, Aria, Hanna and I were sitting at a cafe drinking our lemonades and eating our salads. We were talking and laughing about the first day of junior year. At this point, we were best friends for over two years._

 _Alison cleared her throat and announced. "I got you guys something"_

 _We all looked at each other in excitement and curiosity. "What's the occasion?." Spencer beamed._

 _She passed out little boxes. "You'll see. Open them."_

 _I opened the little bag and saw a red bracelet right in front of me that said "Emily."_

 _Alison smiled proudly and confidently. "We'll be friends forever."_

 _She looked over to me and asked. "Can you put it on for me, Em?."_

 _I nodded my head shyly and helped put the bracelet on on her wrist. She leaned over and whispered. "Your my favorite." She leaned back and gave me a cocky smile. It made me feel special_

 _End Flashback_

"Hello Emily." Paige snapped her fingers right in front of my face. I pulled myself out of my trance. "Mhm?."

"You look distracted, what's wrong?." She asked, concern dripped all over her face.

I shook my head and shut my locker. "Nothing babe, I gotta get going." I threw my backpack over my shoulder. I gave her a quick kiss. "I'll see you at lunch."

I walked away down the hallway, still deep in my thoughts. I didn't realize I bumped into another girl.

 _BAM_

I snapped out of my trance and noticed a girl dressed in black with a pink stripe on her hair. "Sorry about that." She mumbled.

"No, no. It's my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going." I shook my head furiously, I leaned down, not bothering to see who the girl was. I scooped up all of her books and stood up to finally see her face.

"Aria!." I shouted in shock and excitement.

When she realizes who I am. "Oh my god, Emily." She shrieks. We pulled in each other for a long embrace.

"How have you been?." She asks, her chocolate brown eyes studying my face.

"Never been better." I answered. We both started to walk together to our first class of the day.

"So I see you and Paige have been doing well. I've seen your Facebook and Instagram page." She commented.

"We've been great actually," I replied back. "She gave me a promise ring this morning and we're going to look at schools together. We're thinking of moving to California to attend UCLA. I heard they have an amazing swim team down in the west coast. That will be our plan moving forward."

Aria smiled and gently patted my shoulder. "That's amazing. Im proud of you."

"It's great to see you though Aria," I smiled happily. "How's iceland?."

"Actually, it's been a great escape." She sighs pulling her hair strands out of her face. "i needed this."

I grabbed her hand and whispered softly. "I know. It's been tough for us too."

"But I see that Hanna's doing great," Aria mentioned. "I see her Facebook photos all the time. It's a little hard to believe that she's the queen bee of the school."

"Spencer's been doing great also. Her sister got engaged to Wren and she got a early acceptance letter to Stanford. However, she just wants to finish out the year with everyone else. She wants to participate in the graduation ceremony so she can be valactorian otherwise, she would have graduated a year early." I informed her.

"Classic, Spencer." Aria laughed.

We finally arrived at my classroom, I gave her one last look. "It's been nice to see you, Aria. Maybe we can hang out after school someday."

Aria smiled back. "Sure, I like that."

We both had gone our separate ways. As I walked into the class and sat in my seat. I thought about how good this year was going to be. I decided that senior year was going to be my year of growth. I didn't want to be the person that I was last year. I wanted to be stronger, assertive and bold. I nodded my head, smiling at myself. It was going to be the best year yet.

* * *

I opened the fridge later that night. I scanned for the plate of butter that my mother ordered me to bring out. I pulled it out and shut the fridge door. I placed the plate of butter on the table. My mother placed the bowl of salad on the table and shouted. "Dad, dinner's ready!."

But my father's ears did not hear my mother's shouting. His eyes was fixated on the TV. I sat myself down on the chair as I watched my mother yell in taglog. "i may-asawa ng isang gagong tao." which translates to "I married an idiot." in english. She threw her apron on the kitchen island and put her hand on her forehead. "I made a steak and salad, as per requested and this is what he does."

"Mom, Emily," My father shouted from the living room. "Oh, aking, diyos. Come over to the TV. Alison's on the news." In english, he means "Oh My God."

My mom and I look at each other in curiosity before scurrying over to the living room. My eyes glued on the screen as Alison's picture was plastered on the TV. She was being reported on the Today Show. It had been many months since i've heard about her on the television.

Matt Lauer's face appeared on the screen and began to speak. "Last year, Alison DiLaurentis, America's biggest bully pushed her classmate down the stairs as a mean prank with her friends Spencer Hastings, Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, and Emily Fields."

A picture of the five of us appeared on the screen. I winced. It had been many months since I was on the TV. Everyone had moved on from the incident, including Paige. Why couldn't the press let it go?.

"Today, Alison DiLaurentis had been released from the woman's correctional facility. She will return back to Rosewood where she will reunite with her family and above all else go back to school to finish her senior year."

Footage of Alison walking away from the correctional facility with Mr. and Mrs. DiLaurentis. She wore a blue sweater with thousands of the white "Pink" logo plastered all over her sweater. She wore leggings and pink glittery sneakers to match with her outfit. Her hair in a bun. She wore huge black glasses to hide the fact that she is not wearing an inch of makeup.

"Alison, Alison," A reporter shouted. "Now that you are returning home. What do you have to say for yourself?.

Alison's attention fixated on the camera and reporter in front of her as she walked. "I'm so thankful to be going home. Now please, no more cameras in my face." Her voice sounded monotone. She looked pretty good considering her time spent in jail.

Matt Lauer appeared back on the screen. "This is the 6:00pm news. Thank you for watching. And have a good night everybody."

I shut off the TV, spun around and walked away. "I'm hungry. Let's go have dinner."

"Emily." My parents shouted in unison.

I turned back around and frowned. "Can we just drop this. I'm not friends with her anymore."

"Now Emily," My mother started. "I just want you to know that I will not allow you to be friends with Alison-"

"Mom, I just told you," I told her in annoyance. "We're not friends anymore. I broke off my friendship with her. I won't be around her, I promise."

"Oh honey," My mom wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed my head. "I just don't want anything like this to happen again. Last year was rough for you girls. I just want you to not get peer pressured again."

"Mom," I raised my voice and threw my arms up in the air. "I never did anything. I told you. I just watched Alison bully other girls. That's it. You know, i'm not even hungry anymore. I'll see you in the morning."

I walked myself up the stairs and slammed the bedroom door behind and threw myself on the bed. I wrapped the duvet around my body and grabbed my phone. I went on Facebook to stalk Alison. Her last post was September 12th 2011, a day after our falling out. She had updated her status that she wrote. "Let them miss you. Sometimes when you're always available, they take you for granted because think you'll always stay." I scoffed at her bullshit.

Alison was bullshit. Pretending that she was the victim of our fight last year. Well more like Alison and Spencer's fight. I shut off my phone and closed my eyes. It was definitely the other way around. She took us for granted.

 _Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring_

I picked up my phone and stared into the caller I.D. I saw Paige's photo appear on the screen. "Hello," I mumbled into the phone, fiddling my fingers with my free hand.

"Did you watch the news?." Her voice sounded scared.

"Babe, Alison's not going to do anything to you," I reassured her. "She was in jail because of you. I doubt she'd want to start all over again."

Paige was silent for a moment before she asked softy. "Promise me, one thing."

"What?."

"No matter what happens, you will always stay by my side."

"You should know that by now." I spoke softy. "Listen babe, i'm not in the best mood right now. I just want to be left alone. I'm just stressed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay, babe," She responded softly. I hung up the phone and threw it at the end of my bed. I snuggled into the covers and went into dreamland.

* * *

It was the next morning, the green, orange, and red leaves fell from the trees. The wind was blowing, the cold air made me hug my green army jacket tight even more. I was dressed in a black t-shirt, black leggings, and a green army jacket and my hair was in loose waves. Paige pulled me in for a hug, I rested my head on her shoulders as I held her tight back. Suddenly, three black cars sped into the front of the school. We were standing at the top of the concrete staircase, having a talk and enjoying the cold fall air. A group of ten grown middle aged men with huge cameras jumped out of the car, screaming. "She's coming. She's coming. Get a fucking photo of her."

Suddenly, the doors of rosewood high swung open, at least fifteen kids poured out of the school. A huge crowd assembled.

Across from me, Hanna and Mona were across from me. Hanna was sitting on the ledge with Mona standing right next to her. Hanna was in a bubblegum pink top with a black bow in the middle, black jeans, and a pair of pink heels. The blonde girl turned her gaze at me, crossed her arms, and gave me a nervous gaze.

I saw Spencer in the courtyard, raising her a poster that said. "Vote For Spencer." and three other girls were standing next to her, passing pin buttons encouraging others to vote. I also spotted Aria standing in the grass with her brother Mike trying to make sense of this commotion.

A man collided with Spencer which caused her to fall down. Paige and I looked at each other in shock and turned our attention back to the scene that happening right in front of us.

"Move out of the way, Alison DiLaurentis is here." A man shouted

The three other girls helped her back up on her feet. Spencer raised her poster and cleared her throat. "Vote for Spencer Hastings, I want to be your class president."

Three other man ran past Spencer again causing her to fall down again. I bite my lip trying hard not to laugh. This was totally not Spencer's day. "Watch where you are fucking going, you animals." She picked herself back up and stomped away into the grass away from the paparazzi

I looked back at Hanna who was trying to hold in her laugh. She looked back at me and mouthed. "Oh my god." I shook my head, smiling.

And then before I knew it, Alison DiLaurentis appeared right in front of our eyes. She was dressed in a white and black stripped t-shirt, floral skirt, and a black blazer. She looked stunning. Her shiny blonde curly hair had grown way past below her waist (think of her outfit in 7x01). The last time I saw her, her hair length right around her boobs. She was absolutely more stunning than the last time I saw her.

Fifteen men ran up to her and began taking pictures. As she made her walk, she noticed Cindy and Mindy and walked up right into them. She smiled nicely and greeted. "Hey, Cindy, Hey Mindy." She started talking to them. Alison turned around and started to walk up the steps with the twins right behind her. She spotted two girls gawking at her. Alison walked up to them and gave them a huge hug. "I missed you so much." She exclaimed.

"Do they love her or do they hate her?." I wondered out loud.

Paige's eyes darkened and removed herself from me. "I can't watch this. I'm sorry. I'll see you at lunch"

"Paige." I called out for her as she ran inside the school.

My attention fixated on the stunning blonde girl right in front of me. She slowly walked up the steps with four girls in tow behind her. I recognized that they were the girls that she was hanging out after I ended my friendship with her.

I looked at Hanna again, she looked right back at me. We both gave each other nervous glances. As Alison made her way up the stairs, her eyes caught me gawking at her. I crossed my arms and pressed my lips firmly as I stared at her with no emotion in my face I could see her walking up to me. All the other kids stopped what they were doing and stared at us, wondering what's going to happen. I could smell her strong cotton candy perfume as she walked closer and closer. She stopped right in front of me, her ocean blue eyes stared me down and she pursed her lips together.

"Did you miss me?."

* * *

 **A/N I strongly dislike paily. More Emison scenes coming soon. Be patient. :) Leave a review/suggestion/feedback**

 **Thank You**


	4. Every Move You Make

**A/N Thank you for all your reviews. I hope you guys enjoy reading this next chapter. :) :) :) I'm feeding ya'll in this one #Emison**

* * *

"Did you miss me?."

I did not say a word as i looked up at the sky to avoid her gaze.

"You can't keep ignoring me," Alison retorted. "I saved your ass remember?."

My gaze fixated on the bright blue sky. I wished she would just go away and never speak to me.

"Em," She said softly, grabbing my arm. "You don't need to do this. "

I turned my gaze back and my eyes darkened. "I'm not your puppet, Ali. I'm not that girl who I was before."

"People change Em," Alison remarked. "Memories don't."

"Yeah, well people only change because of how badly they've been hurt," I reminded her.

"You've got a voice now," She commented. "Didn't think you had one. Congratulations, Em." Alison walked away with her new group of minions trailing behind her.

* * *

It was lunch time, Paige and I were sitting in a table drinking a vanilla milkshake from the same straw, laughing and catching up.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Alison glaring at me with her arms crossed. She was sitting with her new friends, eating lunch. But I could still feel her staring at me.

Paige noticed the expression on my face and followed my gaze at Alison. "Is she bothering you?."

"We had a little run in this morning," I sighed. "She wants to be my friend again."

"And what did you say?."

"I told her I didn't want to be her puppet. Plain and simple," I answered back. "Has she tried anything with you?."

Paige shook her head. "Not a word. She avoided me all day at school. Whenever I was near her, she kept herself busy with her new group of minions.

"Good," I smiled and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Let me know if she's bothering you," Paige said shooting Alison a stare. The blonde quickly turned back to her friends. "I can take care of her."

I pressed my lips against hers. "You don't need to do that Paige. I can take care of it myself."

"Okay, I trust you." Paige nodded her head.

"What do you mean?." I asked.

"What I'm saying is, I don't want you to be friends with her." Paige said darkly.

"Excuse me?." I responded, surprise written all over my face.

"You've had your fights with Alison before," Paige responded. "But you always kept crawling back to her. And this time, she thinks she has control over you because she saved you from going to jail. And knowing the person that you are, you will go back to her because you will feel like she's right."

I frowned. I couldn't believe she couldn't trust me. I was tired of people giving me shit about every single thing about Alison. "If you can't trust me, what's the point of being with someone who you can't trust. Talk to me when you know you can trust me." I said snapped at her. I picked up my books and lifted myself from the table. "I make my own decisions. I can choose who I want to hang out with and who I don't want to. You know me and you know my heart."

I began to walk away. "Emily, wait" She called out.

I spun around. "Sorry doesn't fix this. You know me, Paige. I refuse to be with someone who does not trust me. I know you have a problem with Alison. But I don't want to be brought into this. That's between you and her. Not me."

"Does this mean, we are breaking up?." Her voice cracked.

"Talk to me until you figure this shit out." I answered harshly as I walked away from her.

* * *

I walked into the empty hallway, wishing I could get away from everyone. I slid into the bathroom until lunch was over.

At the end of the day, I walked into the bathroom again to pee. I noticed Alison DiLaurentis sitting on the floor looking distressed. When she saw me, she stood up and mumbled. "I'll leave. I know you don't want me to be in your hair."

"That's not true," I said sarcastically.

I made my walk over to the bathroom stall. The blonde was fixated on her phone, she looked stressed.

I wondered why she was sitting there. "Why are you here?."

Her ocean blue eyes looked at me and spoke softly. "Sometimes you just need a break away from everything."

I suddenly felt sorry for her. I knew that everyone was gawking at her, whispering about her and the paparazzi was on her ass all day. I knew what it was like, the press were all over me and my friends for three months straight before they moved on to a newer story.

"I'm sorry." I replied, sympathy dripped all over my voice.

Alison stood up from the floor and crossed her arms. "You don't need to be sorry. I brought it upon myself."

"Yeah, so why did you push Paige?." I asked, genuinely wanting to know.

"Surprise, surprise." Alison smirked, trying to change the subject. "You are actually talking to me."

I shook my head. "Never mind." She was still the same Alison. She was still tough around the edges and witty. Even prison wouldn't change her.

She walked towards me, our faces inches away from each other. "I wasn't that surprised when the others turned on me. You were the one that I trusted the most."

"It must suck when the loyal one give up on you." I responded.

"Sorry I disappointed you." She apologized and walked away.

I picked up the phone and stared at the screen. It was a random text message. I read it.

 _Roses Are Red, Violets Are Blue, I will kill you all-A_

Scared, I shut my phone off. Who the hell was sending me threatening text messages The only possible answer to this question was Alison. She was angry, I cut her off. Now I'm paying for it. Fuck, I really thought we were done. But I guess not.

* * *

The next morning, I was standing in front of my locker, I saw Hanna standing near her locker. She was staring at her phone, she looked white as a ghost. Concerned, I walked over to her. "What's wrong?."

Hanna looked up and showed me her phone. "I feel like Alison's messing with me."

I looked at the phone in shock. "I got the same text message last night. Have you spoken to Ali?."

"Not a single word." Hanna shook her head.

The bell rang, it was time for class. Hanna and I discussed the possibilities of why Alison could be doing this to us. When class was over, we saw Spencer open her locker, big black painted letters splattered over her lockers. _"Roses Are Red, Violets Are Blue, I'll Kill You All-A"_

Spencer turned around and frantically looked around the hallway. Concerned, Hanna and I walked over to her. "We got the same thing too."

"Is this Alison's work," She frantically shrieked. "All because we cut her out?."

"We seem to think so," Hanna answered.

Spencer shut her locker and listened to our story. A few seconds later, Paige walked up to us with a scared look on her face. "Hey, Em. Can I talk to you?."

I didn't even look at her. I was concentrated on Spencer and Hanna. "Now's not the time." I dismissed.

"It's really important, i-" I spun around. "No, i'm not talking to you." I snapped at her. I walked away. Hanna and Spencer looked at Paige in shock and trailed behind me.

"What was that all about?."

"Nothing, I don't want to talk about it." I avoided the topic.

Suddenly, Aria jumped out of nowhere to stop us into the hallway and showed us her phone. "Is this some kind of sick joke?. Alison's playing tricks on me."

Spencer grabbed her phone to study the text. "We got this too."

All four of us continued to walk down the hallway. "We need to talk at the brew after school," Spencer demanded. As we walked, we noticed Alison leaning against her locker, she saw the four of us walking down the hallway. She hugged her books tightly as she could as she gave us a smirk. Her four friends were standing next to her huddled in a conversation. She pursed her lips together, gave one last look and turned back to her new friends.

Once a bitch, always a bitch.

* * *

 ** _A/N I hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think :)_**


End file.
